


A Touch of Lace

by edencomplex



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bak still has banging thighs but now those thighs are clad in lacy stockings, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, pretty much the spiritual sequel to 'Thunder and Lightning'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edencomplex/pseuds/edencomplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bak sometimes wears expensive lingerie in the bedroom and it's almost too much to bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Companion fic inspired by [6wholesilabus](http://6wholesilabus.tumblr.com/)' NSFW **lingerie series** of illustrations which can be found [here](http://6wholesilabus.tumblr.com/post/134713639308/) and [here](http://6wholesilabus.tumblr.com/post/138054025568/). 
> 
>  
> 
> **I would suggest looking at the first link before reading on, as this fic takes place around the first two or three pages of those images.**

“Pervert,” Bak murmured, cupping Komui’s chin in his hand and kissing him warm and firm on the mouth. He pulled back, and raised his eyebrows. “You should see the look on your face.”

“You’re beautiful,” Komui told him breathlessly, aware that his face was hot and that anyone could have knocked him over with a feather if they wanted to. “Well, I mean you’re ALWAYS beautiful but now … now you’re just,” he trailed off lamely, and pressed his face against Bak’s neck with a small sound of frustration. “Bak-chan you’re so unfair.”

The corner of Bak’s mouth lifted into a half-smile. “If I’d known this was all it took to render you speechless I’d have taken to wearing lingerie under my uniform a long time ago,” he teased, hot and dark against Komui’s ear.

Komui shuddered underneath him, rubbing his forehead against Bak’s shoulder. He smoothed his hands carefully down shapely hips again to cup and squeeze his ass. “It suits you,” he said honestly, running his finger gently under one of the stocking garters. It snapped back softly against Bak’s skin. Komui swallowed hard and continued picking at the fabric.

Bak slapped his hand away. “Don’t break it,” he scolded, wiggling around a little as Komui continued massaging him. “I can’t wear it again if you ruin it.”

Komui’s head snapped up at that. He stared at Bak with wide eyes. “You’d wear it again?” he said, sounding so surprised that Bak’s cheeks coloured. “Truly?”

“Shut your mouth,” Bak muttered, looking very red and embarrassed now. “You look like a half-wit. And I … wouldn’t mind,” he added grumpily, when Komui continued gaping at him as though he were the 8th wonder of the world. “… It’s actually quite … comfortable, you know? And you really seem to like it so I thought …”

“… You’d do that for me?” Komui asked, sounding so hopeful and reverent that Bak’s whole face was almost magenta.

“I don’t have to do anything for you!” he snapped, flustered now and shouldering a bra strap back in place from where it had slipped down his shoulder. Komui’s eyes followed the movement hungrily.

“I just considered … well maybe if you BEHAVE … I could be persuaded to …”

“Even frills?” Komui pressed, thinking that if this was going to happen, he was going to take it as far as he could. Bak made a funny little noise in his throat.

“I…!” he paused, and then scowled. “Fine! Fine, you want frills? I will wear frills that would put the finest courtesan to shame!”

Komui beamed at him. “You’re wonderful,” he sighed, and leaned forward to rest his head against Bak’s chest. The bra was soft and silken against his cheek. It WAS pretty good fabric.

“Ngh,” Bak grunted, and cupped the back of Komui’s head so his nose was squished up against his pectorals.

“… This damn thong makes my ass look huge,” he muttered, reaching back to adjust himself with a grimace.

“I know~” Komui sighed happily against his chest, and squeezed it again between his hands again to show his appreciation. He started kissing his way across his collarbone, fingers brushing against Bak’s briefly as he stroked the elastic string that disappeared between the cleft of his ass. Bak made a small sound as Komui followed the silken line downwards and stroked his entrance.

“Why did you have to go and make me come, Bak-chan…?” Komui sighed mournfully, one hand fully inside the thong now, parting firm, rounded cheeks so he could continue circling the hole there with his finger.

“You say that like it’s my fault you’re a gross degenerate,” Bak pointed out, fingers curling into Komui’s hair as he shifted his hips downwards against his hand. He bit at his lower lip, eyebrows furrowing together.

“It’s ENTIRELY your fault,” Komui breathed against his neck, sliding his free hand down a stocking-clad thigh. “Take responsibility.”

Bak traced his fingers across Komui’s face, pushing hair out of his eyes and looking exasperated but fond. “And what are you going to do about it?” he wanted to know, leaning over to kiss him again, long and sweet.

Komui smiled lopsidedly, turning his face against Bak’s cheek. He murmured against his ear, low and soft. Bak blinked and jerked back, eyes a little wide.

“You want to do what…?” he demanded. “While I’m still wearing…?”

Komui kept smiling. He kissed Bak’s ear, making the frown on his face wobble somewhat.

“Oh my god,” Bak whispered, and rubbed a hand down his face so his scowl wouldn’t give way to a disbelieving quirk of lips. “You’re unbelievable.”

“And you’re smiling,” Komui replied, drumming his fingers against Bak’s hips and getting a smack for it.

Bak pushed him back down into the pillows. Komui went willingly, though he still hadn’t relinquished his grip.

“I hope you choke,” he told Komui, swinging his leg sideways so he could turn around without getting off the bed. He was resting his arms on either side of Komui’s knees now, with his butt in the air.

“It would be a kindness to die like this,” Komui told him, immediately sitting up again so he could pepper kisses all over Bak’s hips and butt.

Bak squirmed. “Tickles,” he hissed, though that only made Komui grab at his silk-clad thighs harder and rub his nose lovingly against the pale, smooth flesh. He mouthed greedily at Bak’s skin, soft pecks becoming hard, biting and sucking kisses that left incredible red marks whenever he pulled away.

“I really hope this wasn’t what you meant,” Bak told him, though his cheeks were warm and pink when he turned his head to frown at Komui.

“I would never joke about something like this,” Komui replied, licking along the elastic band before thumbing it out of the way. He stroked gentle circles along Bak’s skin when his muscles clenched up involuntarily. “Isn’t this what you always dream about? Me kissing your ass?”

A fist slammed down against his knee. “You’re awful,” Bak groaned, dropping his head back down.

“And you’re too high up,” Komui murmured, moving his head down to bite gently at the soft skin of Bak’s thigh. “Come here.”

Bak’s head snapped around in disbelief. “What?” he said stupidly.

Komui lay back down again and tugged at his hips. “Come here,” he said again. “Lower,” he added, when Bak shifted. He curled his hands around his thighs reassuringly.

Bak chewed the inside of his cheek briefly, looking hesitant, before he did as he was asked, lowering himself so he was flat against Komui, stocking-clad legs curled around his head and the silk of the thong brushing against his chin every time he moved. “Better?”

Komui sighed through his nose and pressed his mouth lovingly against the fabric covering Bak’s balls. “So much better,” he said worshipfully, running his hands up Bak’s thighs to spread his ass open with his thumbs. He craned his neck a little to nose against his entrance.

“Going to make you so wet for me Bak-chan,” he breathed, dragging Bak closer by his hips so he could press his mouth against the hole.

“Ngh,” Bak grunted, fisting his hands in the sheets and squirming as a warm tongue circled his entrance. He rubbed his reddened face against Komui’s hip. “Pervert,” he muttered again, and ground his hips down against Komui’s face. 

“Mmm,” Komui murmured, sliding the string of the thong out of the way with his hand so he could press more kisses against the skin there. He was licking Bak slowly, gauging his reaction through breathy whimpers and sudden sharp jerks that made his calves tense around Komui’s head.

“Hello beautiful,” he said instead, spreading Bak open a little wider now so he could dip his tongue into his entrance. He smiled a little to himself and bussed his lips against the hot, puckered flesh. “You look so cute today, I can’t stand it~”

“I’m going to kill you,” Bak groaned from somewhere below him and Komui felt teeth against his knee. “One of these days you’re going to say something stupid to my ass or my cock again and I’m going to snap and kill you.”

“But they always look adorable,” Komui sighed, not the least bit repentant. He stroked Bak’s ass with his thumbs and licked him deeper. “And you taste so good.”

“Oh my god,” Bak grated out, digging his fingernails into Komui’s leg. He was rocking his hips now, fucking himself on Komui’s tongue. He felt like his face was on fire, and the silk brushing his nipples every time he dragged himself against Komui’s legs was torture.

He dropped his face down against a sharp hipbone and shuddered. He could feel an uncomfortable wet spot growing on the panties, his cock thick and straining against it.

Heat coiled around Bak like steam, making his stomach clench with embarrassment. Komui was making breathless sounds of delight behind him. In fact he seemed perfectly content to have Bak rubbing himself insistently all over his face.

He lifted his face slightly, looking desperately for a way to distract himself before he gave in and turned tail and just shoved his cock into Komui’s mouth. Granted the big idiot probably wouldn’t have a problem with that, but Bak liked to think he still had SOME dignity left in him.

So it was with this thought in mind that he took Komui’s half-hard cock in his hand and started stroking it, making Komui judder underneath him.

“Bak-chan?”

“Shut up,” Bak snarled, shoving his hips down against Komui’s nose. There was still some come leaking from the head from before and Bak’s whole body felt hot when he carefully pulled back the foreskin and ran his tongue over his cock. He glared over his shoulder. “Keep going.”

Komui made a frustrated noise at this but complied, though Bak could now feel every tremble and gasp he made every time he lowered his head to run his tongue over the slit.

“Come on,” Bak told him, stroking and sucking the hardening flesh in turn. “No point in me being ready if you’re not is there?”

“Nngh,” Komui whimpered, rubbing his face against Bak’s balls. “I don’t mind.”

“Well I do,” Bak said sharply, “Get the lube. Get the lube right now or I swear to God I’ll turn around right now and fuck your face.”

Komui’s cock jerked in his hand. “Bak-chan,” he groaned, pressing his face against Bak’s butt and looking like he would like nothing better. But he did move then, somewhat, reaching a hand out blindly to fish for the tube under one of the pillows, still rubbing his face and tongue all over the silk panties and panting harshly.

“Fuck,” Bak hissed, pressing his cheek against Komui’s cock as a cool, slick finger eased inside him. “God, that’s … that’s so much better. Hurry up.”

“Don’t rush me,” Komui insisted, rubbing circles around Bak’s entrance and watching greedily as he pushed his finger in and out. He pressed his lips against the reddening hole as he added the second and third, stroking, though he almost lost his rhythm when he rubbed up against his prostate and Bak suddenly cried out, his entire lower half suddenly coming down hard on Komui’s face. His nose felt rubbed raw from the silk.

He pushed his fingers in up to the knuckles, and tensed with a little grin of his own when Bak stiffened and bore down on his cock, taking Komui in almost all the way to the base. He continued on this vein, stretching Bak out with his fingers and tongue, until at last the hand stroking his cock slipped up and Bak dropped his head down on Komui’s thigh.

“Komui,” he whispered, very faint and hardly noticeable, but Komui took the cue for what it was and pulled out, though he made sure to kiss Bak’s perfect hips and thighs as he crawled off Komui and flopped over on the bed.

Komui thanked whatever God was up there listening that he didn’t come again right there on the spot, because Bak looked utterly wrecked. His chest was heaving slightly, blond hair stuck to his forehead and cheeks with sweat and skin flushed. Komui had to cover his mouth at one point to hold himself together, because Bak’s legs had fallen open and the glare he was fixing Komui with was hot and mercurial. His nipples were hard little nubs against the fabric of the bra, one of the straps having slipped off his shoulder again, and Komui could have wept at the sight of his cock tenting the lace panties, wet with precome, the thong string slightly askew against his thigh from where Komui had moved it. It was taking an ungodly amount of willpower not to put his mouth there again.

“Stop staring,” Bak grumped, scowling at him because Komui had placed his hands on his knees and had more or less just stopped right there, gaping. “You look like you’re going to pass out.”

“I might,” Komui replied faintly, not daring to tear his eyes away when Bak scoffed at that and shifted the thong aside, exposing his now very flushed entrance, wet from lube and attention and ready for his cock. Komui swallowed hard.

“Put it in,” Bak said fiercely, his tone brooking no argument, so Komui did.

“You look amazing,” he murmured, kissing along Bak’s neck and slipping his hand up under the bra to squeeze as he adjusted his position and pushed slowly inside. He dropped his head against Bak’s shoulder and made a small, despairing noise. “I wish I had a camera right now.”

“You’re fatalistic aren’t you?” Bak replied, pressing his lips together and taking a deep, shuddering breath as Komui seated himself inside him. He took one of Komui’s hands in his own and laced their fingers tightly together.

“I think you’d look incredible in green,” Komui whispered back, running his tongue over Bak’s jawline and smiling faintly when Bak tipped his head back with a sigh. He rocked his hips forward and thumbed at his nipple. “Or blue. Blue brings out your eyes.”

Bak kissed him for a hard, breathless moment, curling his legs tight around Komui’s middle. A soft moan left his lips, though when he pulled away he was frowning. “How many of these do you want me to wear exactly?” he demanded.

“Lots,” Komui said without hesitation, looking down at where his cock was pushing the panties aside and stretching Bak wide open with a big grin on his face. “Lots and lots and lots.”

Bak snorted at that, though it tapered out into a whimper when Komui pressed his laced hands down on the bed and leaned over so he could push deeper inside him. “I have … standards,” he gasped out, nose scrunching up adorably when Komui ducked his head to kiss his chest.

“You’ll have the finest silks in the British Empire,” Komui told him, moving the hand that had been fondling Bak’s chest down to cup his crotch.

“You can’t afford … ngh,” Bak bit at his lower lip, completely flushed now. He thrust up into Komui’s hand, squeezing him tight with his calves and clenching hard around his cock.

“I’ll put it in the budget,” Komui went on, completely undeterred, dropping kisses against Bak’s face as he started rolling his hips harder, clearly inspired. “Whatever you want, ah… silk burns pretty quickly right? We can … we can make an experiment of it. Burn a whole fucking pile of silk lingerie for the greater good,” he exclaimed, and kissed Bak again when he opened his mouth to laugh in complete disbelief.

“Ridiculous,” Bak said breathlessly when Komui pulled away, though his eyes were shining with something suspiciously like mirth. He dragged his hand through Komui’s hair. “Who even lets you near the accounting books?”

“Perks of the job,” Komui responded with an aggravating little wink that made Bak shove his hand against his face and push before pulling him back down for another kiss. Komui hummed happily at that.

Bak muttered something that sounded like ‘abuse of power’, but then he shook his head, his hand tight in Komui’s hair. “I’d love to hear you explain that one,” he breathed, lips warm against Komui’s chin. He rolled his hips up. “Leverrier will shit. Promise me you’ll call if you go through with this idiotic plan,” he said, and Komui was almost taken aback by the sheer delight on his face.

“Bak-chan,” he said slowly, though it was impossible not to kiss that awful grin, “I had no idea you were such a sadist.”

“Make it happen,” Bak said again, cupping Komui’s cheeks between both his hands now. His face was completely serious. “Make it happen and I’ll wear whatever you want, frills and all.”

Heat shot down Komui’s spine like lightning. “Bak-chan…” he whispered, pushing Bak back down and curling his hands tight around his thighs, his own cheeks flushing bright red, and proceeded to fuck him so hard that went they both came not a few minutes later, Bak cried out and arched under him, looking far more satisfied than a man who had just promised his lover the world ought to look.

“This feels so gross,” Bak said at last, when he had caught his breath and pushed Komui’s slack form off him. Komui looked at him with concern, but was waved off.

He watched as Bak wobbled to his knees, and after a moment of hooking his fingers into the thong, began to push it down over the stockings and off his person altogether. His cock flopped out, slick and wet, Komui’s come dripping down his thighs.

Bak grimaced. “Disgusting,” he tutted, and threw the stained thong onto the floor.  

Komui made a disbelieving noise in his direction, his face half-buried in the sheets. “Sadist,” he muttered, flopping back down and squinting at Bak when he crawled over to lie down next to him.

“Useless,” Bak replied easily, stretching himself out. He reached for Komui’s hand and placed it on his hip, smirking somewhat lazily when Komui immediately dragged him closer and dropped his hand further down to squeeze his ass.

“Can we do that again tomorrow?” he asked, nosing Bak’s cheek gently to get him to turn his face for a kiss.

Bak raised an eyebrow. “Really?” he wanted to know, pushing Komui’s sweaty fringe behind his ear and graciously allowing kisses to be pressed against his flushed face. “Twice in a week? Are you sure you can handle that?”

Komui just looked at him hopefully.

Bak made a face. “You’re becoming so spoiled,” he said in lieu of replying, sighing and dropping a kiss against Komui’s forehead.

“I promised you mass lingerie burnings to hide my true intentions,” Komui pointed out, closing his eyes and smiling. “And I always keep my promises.”

“You’re going to get in so much trouble,” Bak whispered back, covering his own face with his hand, but he sounded far from disapproving.  

“I’m also going to get to put my face in a lot of frills,” Komui added, “so there really isn’t a downside to this.”

“You’re impossible,” Bak sighed, but he didn’t protest when Komui grinned and moved to kiss the quirk of lips he’d been hiding behind his hand.  

**END.**


End file.
